Kiss
by MzShellSan
Summary: Luffy doesn't understand why people made things so much harder than they had to be. If he liked someone and they liked him back, why shouldn't he kiss them? Written for Day 13 of my writing challenge: Kiss


**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Thirteen:** Kiss

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Pairing: **LawLu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own one piece

**Kiss**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Despite what people seemed to think, Luffy wasn't a complete idiot. He understood that he lacked a formal education, and he was aware that there were a lot of things that made perfect sense to him that didn't make sense to anyone else (except Zoro – his first mate always understood him), but he wasn't quite that oblivious or stupid.

Which is why, when a his favourite captain (other than himself of course) started to show feelings of a romantic inclination towards him, Luffy noticed. He thought about confronting Torao, but then he'd remembered that the other man preferred to take things slow and really plan everything he did out.

Given this information, Luffy decided that he was better off just letting Torao come to him at his own pace.

But Luffy had a limit to his patience and when their third time seeing each other within the past few months passed without the other captain saying a word, he was getting restless.

Finally, when they met for the forth time, he couldn't take it any more. Spotting Torao's ship in the distance, he grinned, energy running through his body and he stretched his arms out in front of himself and fired himself towards the submarine as soon as it was sitting on the sea properly.

He laughed loudly as he flew through the air. "Torao!"

Law frowned at the familiar sight of the strawhatted captain flying towards himself and shook his head slightly as he watched the other fall on his face, whining out in pain before jumping up and laughing. "Torao!"

"Yes, Luffy-ya, I heard you the first time." Law sighed, trying to look bored, but his lips twitched into a half-smirk, half-smile.

Luffy laughed again at that. "I missed Torao." He said bluntly.

The surgeons cheeks flushed slightly pink, and he made a show of rolling his eyes. "It's barely been a few weeks, Luffy-ya."

"And? I missed you." Luffy repeated, pouting.

Coughing a little, Law sighed. "Whatever you say."

Luffy just pouted more. "Didn't Torao miss me as well?"

Shaking his head, Law tried to ignore the heat that continued to rush towards his cheeks. "A little." He admitted, quietly enough that only Luffy could hear.

Grinning brightly, the straw hat captain jumped toward the other captain and pulled him into a hug.

Shaking his head, Law struggled for a moment as a token of protest before giving up and letting the younger boy cling to him.

Happy, Luffy enjoyed being able to hug Torao for a moment longer before he felt the urge to kiss him.

It was weird, to Luffy. He hadn't had much in the way of an inclination towards kisses or anything like that before, but with Torao he wanted that as well as _more_.

And well, if he liked Torao and Torao liked him, surely it would be okay.

Content with his logic, he stretched his neck slightly from his octopus position that let him surround Torao, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheeks, cheeks a little warm before he snuggled back into his friend's (lover? Boyfriend? Meh) chest.

For the most part, the heart pirates seemed to be in shock, but Torao quickly broke out of it, catching up.

"Luffy-ya!" He scolded, voice a little high pitched. "You can't just do that to people."

Luffy frowned. "Why not? I like Torao."

"I know you like me, Luffy-ya, but you only kiss people when you like them _romantically._" Law explaimed, stressing the last word as if he was explaining the concept to a child.

Huffing, Luffy bit the skin of Torao's collarbone where he could reach, angry at the assumptions. Normally he didn't mind, but this was not the time for his Torao to be so _obtuse_.

"Obviously. But I _like_ Torao, so it's fine."

There was silence before he felt the surgeon swallow thickly. "Even if that's the case, you also need permission from the person you're doing it to as well, Luffy-ya."

The strawhat captain sighed. "Torao's being stupid. Torao likes me. I like Torao. I wanted to kiss Torao so I did. That's the end of it." He decided, grumbling slightly.

At this point the rest of the straw hat crew had managed to catch up and they were just as confused as the two captain continued to talk, wrapped up in each other (they saw how Law's arms were wrapped around Luffy – he's not that sneaky), arguing over a kiss on the cheek.

"It's the principle of the matter. And who said I like you like that, huh?" Law grumbled.

Luffy pouted. "But you dooooo. Toraaaaaooooo. Be miiiiiine." He whined.

Amused by the situation, but unsure of how to respond, he gave up. "Fine. It's pointless to argue." Law agreed finally.

It wasn't how he expected to get together with _anyone_ but then again, Luffy never did like to follow the rules. Why would he delude himself into to think that the straw hat captain would start now?


End file.
